On Feb. 11, 2016 the National Science Foundation publicly announced that the Laser Interferometry Gravitational Wave Observatory (LIGO) finally detected gravitational waves, thereby, showing that gravitational waves exist, further strengthening General Relativity (GR) theory predictions.
Gravitational waves can be seen as undulations in the structure of spacetime, or to be more exact, ripples in the curvature of the spacetime fabric. These waves are propagating fluctuations in gravitational fields, which arise due to the dynamics of massive physical entities. The source of gravitational waves may not be massive in nature, as long as its motion is represented by high frequency/high energy far from equilibrium dynamics. This can be observed from the energy-momentum tensor expression in the GR field equations.
Because of their physical nature (the graviton being a spin 2 particle), gravitational waves have the capability to penetrate solid matter at high frequency (HFGWs), moving at the speed of light. Furthermore, similar to electromagnetic waves, these gravitational waves (GWs) are carriers of energy and momentum. Moreover, GWs are transverse and quadrupolar in nature (stretching and squeezing space along their propagation path), and can be produced by accelerating asymmetric masses. The emission of high frequency gravitational waves denotes far-form-equilibrium phenomena.
Electromagnetic (EM) radiation (caused by accelerating electrically charged objects) when passed through a static magnetic field (of constant magnetic flux density) gives rise to gravitational waves at the same frequency as the EM radiation. This phenomenon is known as the Gertsenshtein Effect and can be utilized for a variety of applications ranging from advanced field propulsion (space drive), to communication through solid objects, as well as asteroid (planetoid) disruption and disintegration (when coupled with high energy electromagnetic field fluctuations).
In the language of quantum field theory, the Gertsenshtein Effect can be described as the mixing of a propagating photon with a graviton, via a Yukawa-type coupling mediated by a virtual photon from the background field.
The generation of high power high frequency gravitational waves (HFGWs) is just one application of the fundamental innovative principle behind this work, namely the enablement of macroscopic quantum coherence induced by controlled motion of charged matter, subjected to rapid acceleration transients. This principle can give rise to Emergent Physical Phenomena, such as, but not limited, to Superconductivity.
Artificially generated high energy electromagnetic (EM) fields can interact strongly with the local Vacuum energy state (an aggregate/collective state comprised of the superposition of all fluctuations in the collective quantum fields permeating a given spacetime locality). According to quantum field theory, this strong interaction between the fields is based on the mechanism of transfer of vibrational energy between the fields, further inducing local fluctuations in adjacent quantum fields which permeate that spacetime locality (these fields may or may not be electromagnetic in nature).
Local Vacuum energy state can be seen as the collective energy state (structure) which contains the ground state of minimum energy (baseline fluctuations) that is the quantum vacuum, and the excited state of energy (induced fluctuations) generated by matter or any other source of energy in that spacetime locality. According to quantum field theory, matter, energy, and spacetime are emergent constructs which arise out of a foundational structure, which is the Vacuum energy state. Matter is confined energy, bound within fields, and may be thought of as a spectrum of different vibrational (and possibly gyrational) frequencies of the Vacuum energy state. The engineering of the Vacuum metastructure (since there are multiple Vacuum structures) has been discussed from a General Relativity perspective, and from a quantum field theory perspective. We are immersed in an ocean of energy (the Vacuum energy state), yet ordinarily we seem not to interact with it. This is because under normal circumstances (at or near equilibrium), the Vacuum state is homogeneous, isotropic, Lorentz invariant, in other words, it is symmetric. If this symmetry (far-from-equilibrium) is broken and strong interactions with the Vacuum energy state become possible, the manner in which the collective fields exchange energy with one another will be affected.
If we perform a “gedanken” (thought) experiment we can observe that the coupling of high frequency spin with high frequency vibration (especially for rapidly accelerated spin/vibration) of an electrically charged system (object) puts every point on the boundary of the object in a state of coherent superposition, thereby, inducing a macroscopic quantum phenomenon.
Furthermore, as observed from the Casimir effect, the boundary conditions of a physical system affect the local Vacuum energy state (VES) of that system (inclusive of zero point EM energy (QED) among other types of field energies (QCD, Higgs, etc.)), thereby, affecting the system's physical properties. Thus, by manipulating/modifying the boundary conditions of a physical system with respect to its local VES, we can alter the system's physical properties.
In a peer-reviewed paper by the inventor, entitled “The high energy electromagnetic field generator,” published in the International Journal of Space Science and Engineering, Vol. 3, No. 4, 2015 pp. 312-317 (incorporated herein by reference and not admitted to be prior art), the inventor discusses the possibility of inertial (or gravitational) mass reduction using high energy electromagnetic (EM) fields, whereby, high frequency accelerated vibration and/or high frequency accelerated spin of electrically charged systems (minimally charged, if so desired) can lead to local vacuum state polarization (energy flux values in excess of 1033 W/m2 are feasible, with corresponding energy densities in excess of 1025 J/m3). In this manner, the local spacetime energy density is modified. These systems would be strategically placed on an intergalactic craft.
Craft mass reduction effects are achieved by control (coherence) of the collective quantum fluctuations in the Vacuum energy state in the immediate vicinity of the aerospace vehicle/spacecraft's electrified outer mold skin. As a result, extreme craft speeds can be achieved. This concept relates to an EM device which induces vibratory mass/energy fluctuations within a structure, which may or may not be solid in nature (thus generated plasma non-linearities can be considered).
An important realization (mathematically shown) of the peer-reviewed paper by the inventor is the fact that in an accelerated vibration and/or accelerated spin mode, the system's EM energy flux is amplified by a factor equivalent to the product of vibrational (or spin) angular frequency and the operational time of acceleration (namely the time for which the system is operated at maximum acceleration), with respect to the non-accelerated system's EM energy flux (showing the importance of an accelerated departure far from thermodynamic equilibrium).
The aerospace vehicle/space craft, discussed above, has the ability to control the accelerated modes of vibration and spin of the electrically charged surfaces. In particular, the rapid rates of change of accelerated-decelerated-accelerated vibration and/or accelerated-decelerated-accelerated gyration (axial spin) of the electrified surfaces can be controlled.
In this manner, we can delay the onset of relaxation to thermodynamic equilibrium (thereby delaying maximal entropy production), thus generating a physical mechanism which may induce anomalous effects (such as inertial or gravitational mass reduction). In this case, the system's EM energy flux is amplified by a factor equivalent to the square of the product of vibrational (or spin) angular frequency and the operational time of acceleration (time while system is at maximum acceleration), with respect to the non-accelerated system's EM energy flux.
A report written for the Office of the Director of National Intelligence (Defense Intelligence Agency), prepared by the MITRE Corporation in October 2008, under the title of “High Frequency Gravitational Waves,” comes to the conclusion that current means and methods of producing HFGWs do not constitute a national security threat and in no shape or form can such physical entities be used for propulsion or communication of any sorts. This report is also referred to as the JASON report.
The JASON report considers relatively low EM energy fluxes, when compared with those generated by the physical mechanisms described in the inventor's aforementioned published paper (on the order of 1033 W/m2, and beyond). This exceptionally high EM power intensity induces spontaneous particle pair production (avalanche) out of the vacuum of free space, thereby, ensuring complete polarization of the local Vacuum energy state, thus resulting in modification of the local spacetime energy density. It is because of this fact, that the JASON report's conclusions must be revisited, are incorrect, and are directly in conflict with the current invention.